


Execution of Duty

by Miri1984



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correspondence between Darth Baras and Malavai Quinn during the Sith Warrior storyline. Implications that the beginnings of the Sith Warrior/Quinn romance were not fully consensual, although this takes place in Vopenir's storyline and this is not the case (Quinn is stretching the truth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Execution of Duty

**Correspondence between Darth Baras of Dromund Kaas (formerly of the Dark Council) and Lieutenant (later Captain) Malavai Quinn, also of Dromund Kaas, sliced from the personal communication terminal of said Captain, listed as MIA as at [Galactic Star Date]. File corruption has occurred throughout the correspondence due to an attempt to wipe all files without proper authorisation. Salvaged on [Galactic Star Date] at the posthumous direction of Darth Baras. Access authorisation required, code 58672.**

 

**Transcript follows:**

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ Things are progressing as expected with your apprentice and her crew. While I find her choice of companions sometimes irksome, her efficiency in carrying out your orders cannot be questioned. She is perhaps hesitant to punish as much as most Sith, especially those under your direct command, but this has so far seemed to work as an advantage to her, and she has procured several allies I would not at first have thought to be useful to you. In any case, a list of her contacts is attached to this message, and I trust I find you well, _

_ Your obedient servant, _

_ Lt. Malavai Quinn. _

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Your report lacked details. Please be aware that when I request information from you I request you give me every particular of the situation.  _

_ That my apprentice is merciful is a weakness that can be exploited. Her dealings with all of my associates must be fully documented. _

_ As I requested in our previous correspondence, you must attempt to make yourself indispensable to her in every particular. You should be the first to accompany her on every mission. Mitigate the influence her Twi’lek girl has on her decisions -- I suspect some of her merciful tendencies come from misplaced affection for the alien, perhaps because of her own race. Be certain she is isolated and has no one to turn to for support save yourself. _

_ Baras. _

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ My utmost apologies for any shortcomings in my reports, I assure you there will be none such ever again. Our most recent activity on Nar Shadaa can be documented as follows  _

 

**_...[report begins]_ **

**_...[report ends]_ **

 

_ My lord, an opportunity has arisen that I believe may be advantageous to us. Lord Vopenir has exhibited what I can only interpret as sexual attraction towards me, on numerous occasions, to the point where I do believe she is determined to pursue a relationship beyond the professional. Before I proceed I wished to ask your advice, and your opinion on whether such a course would further our aims or impede them. If the latter I shall be certain to assert my unavailability to her when the subject next arises. _

_ Your obedient etc. _

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Delightful. I cannot express my satisfaction in my apprentice’s interest in you, hardly something that I would have anticipated, yet so very useful for our purposes. It would be advantageous to us if you were able to prolong her courtship -- do not under any circumstances give her the impression that you wish to pursue a relationship with her, if I know my apprentice, and I believe that I do, she will desire you all the more if you deny her.  _

_ Naturally if she decides to order you to her bed you will have no other recourse, and you have my permission to indulge in whatever depravity suits your tastes. You are excused from including such details in further reports. _

_ Do not, under any circumstances, allow yourself to develop affection for her. Remember our purpose.  _

_ Baras.  _

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ I trust I can hold reign over my own emotions, do not fear for me on that account. _

_ Our activities on Tatooine were suitably unpleasant -- the planet is a hive of alien scum and the weather is intolerable, however we proceeded as directed. _

 

**_[report begins]_ **

**_[report ends]_ **

 

_ I have done my utmost to restrict contact between your apprentice and the Twi’lek, Vette, with mixed results. When she is not present Vopenir does little to check her violent tendencies although she has on occasion promised to present the Twi’lek with the gifts of the heads of any slavers we encounter. I suspect Vopenir is, in this case, attempting humour. There is seldom enough left of her enemies for this to be a practical promise in any case.  _

_ Your apprentice has continued to, for lack of a better word, flirt with me whenever the opportunity arises, however she has, as yet, not ordered me to fulfill any role other than that which I currently enjoy. I shall continue to meet her approaches with cautious warmth, unless instructed otherwise. _

_ Yours etc, _

_ Malavai Quinn. _

 

**_[extensive file corruption]_ **

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Exercise caution with Jaesa Wilsaam, do not under any circumstances allow her to read you. If she comes into contact, remember your training. I have every confidence in your ability to deceive her, but will be unable to help you should my apprentice decide you are not to be trusted.  _

_ I believe that now would be an opportune moment to push your advantage with regards to my apprentice’s affection for you. This will serve as enough of distraction to make certain she will not suspect you of duplicity. _

_ Baras. _

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ A short time after my previous report your apprentice and I progressed our relationship somewhat -- I apologise if this was ahead of schedule. In any case Wilsaam has very little contact with the crew whatsoever -- Lord Vopenir has wisely decided to train her in secret and use her only when the need arises. I do not believe there is any danger from that quarter, as you anticipated our current arrangements make the rest of the crew somewhat disinclined to interfere with me or my affairs. In any case at present my lord is much occupied with preparations for your plans on Nar Shadaa and beyond, and does not anticipate any need for Wilsaam’s services aside from as her own apprentice. I believe this is for the best. Keeping her on hand and ignorant will serve a dual purpose of depriving the republic of one of their best weapons against you and giving us an advantage should we need to discover if you yourself are being betrayed.  _

_ Yours etc, _

_ Captain Malavai Quinn. _

 

**_[file corrupted]_ **

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Plan Zero progresses apace, and your reports are still required on schedule, despite any disruptions to your own personal life. Your promotion was long overdue, yet your duties remain the same. Do not allow yourself to become accustomed to your current position -- it will end soon enough. _

_ Baras. _

 

_ My Lord, _

_ My apologies for the delay in my previous report. Your apprentice insisted on an extended honeymoon and I could not access secure communication. I hope I was not amiss in assuming the risk of my exposure outweighed the importance of what was, in the end, an uneventful and successful execution of your plan. _

_ I remain, as always, _

_ Your obedient servant, _

_ Captain Malavai Quinn. _

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Do not clutter my inbox with inanities. Simply send me your reports. _

_ Baras. _

 

**_[extensive file corruption]_ **

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ I hesitate to ask, but I have come to believe that Lord Vopenir would better serve you as an ally than Lord Draagh. He is dangerous and unpredictable. Lord Vopenir commands far more respect among her peers, and her death will not serve you. _

_ Yours etc, _

_ Quinn. _

 

_ Quinn, _

_ Continue to question my orders and I shall be angered. Your progress report for Dromund Kaas Is overdue. Do not increase my anger by delaying it further. _

_ Baras. _

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ Progress report for Dromund Kaas is attached. _

_ My Lord, I must beg to be excused from the duty you have laid upon me. I will, if necessary, accept demotion back to Balmorra in punishment. I cannot do this. _

_ Quinn. _

 

_ Quinn, _

_ You will not leave my service by any other method than death. _

_ Baras. _

 

_ My Lord Baras, _

_ Apologies for my momentary madness. Please disregard my previous correspondence. _

_ All preparations for the Transponder mission are in place. I require only your word on when to proceed. Lord Vopenir and I are en route to Quesh. I assure you that there will be no further difficulties with regards to the execution of my duty. _

_ Your most obedient servant, _

_ Captain Malavai Quinn. _

 

**No further correspondence found.**


End file.
